Freaky Friday (2016 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Disney * Pixar * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Titles * Disney and Pixar Presents * A Troublemaker Studios Film * A Blue Sky Studios Production * "Finding Dory" Ending Credits Written and Directed by *Robert Rodriguez Co-Directed by *Angus MacLane Produced by *Lindsey Collins, P.G.A. Executive Producers *John Lasseter *Andrew Stanton Associate Producer *Bob Roath Based on the Book by *Mary Rodgers Based on the "Freaky Friday (1983)" Screenplay by *John Musker and Robert Rodriguez *Ron Clements and Burny Mattinson Original Score by *Alan Menken Songs *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Howard Ashman Story Supervisor *Max Brace Film Editor *Axel Geddes Production Designer *Steve Pilcher Supervising Technical Director *John Halstead Production Manager *Becky Neiman Supervising Animators *David DeVan *Michael Stocker Directors of Photography *Camera: Jeremy Lasky *Lighting: Ian Megibben Character Art Director *Jason Deamer Sets Art Director *Don Shank Character Supervisor *Jeremie Talbot Sets Supervisor *Colin Hayes Thompson Effects Supervisor *Chris Chapman Rendering Supervisor *Humera Yasmin Khan Global Technology & Simulation Supervisor *Patrick Coleman New Technology Integration Supervisor *David Ryu Crowds & Additional Animation Supervisor *Paul Mendoza Crowds Technical Supervisor *Paul Kanyuk Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Post Production Supervisor *Paul Cichocki Production Finance Leads *William Reusch *Marc Sondheimer Sound Designer *Tim Nielsen *Casting by Kevin Reher, C.S.A. * Natalie Lyon, C.S.A. Cast * Emilia Clarke as Mrs. Andrews * Dakota Fanning as Annabel * Jai Courtney as Mr. Andrews * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Mr. Scheck/Ultron * Tom Kane as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Frank Welker as Jim/Joe/Max * Fred Tatasciore as Mr. Andrews (Hulk) * Noah C. Crawford as James Rogers (Black Widow's son) * Aidan Drummond as Henry Pym Jr. (Wasp's son) * Brenna O'Brien as Toruun (Sif's Daughter) * Dempsey M. Pappion - Azari (Storm's son) * Adrian Petrew as Francis Barton/Hawkeye II (Mocking Bird 's son) Story Story Manager *Hana Yoon Story Lead *Alexander Woo Story Artists Script Supervisor *Shannon Wood Story Coordinators *Connie Li *Elizabeth Atkinson Script Production Assistants *Lauren Conca *Rosemary Reese Additional Screenplay Material by *Bob Peterson Additional Story Material by *Angus MacLane Editorial Editorial Manager *Lisa Fotheringham Additional Editor *Nicholas C. Smith, A.C.E. Second Film Editors *Torbin Xan Bullock *Robert Grahamjones, A.C.E. First Assistant Editors *Jeff Stone Second Assistant Editors Additional Editing *Serena Warner *Steve Brown Production Music & Sound Effects Editors *Samuel Lehmar *Ethan Schreiber Recording Engineer *Vince Caro Assistant Sound Editor *Kenny Pickett Additional Editorial Management *Leslie Pao *Tashana Landray Editorial Coodinators *Koala Bear Moredo *Mereduth Hom Art Art Manager *Alice Clendenen Graphics Art Director *Craig Foster Lead Shading Artist *Rona Liu Artists Additional Artists Sculptors *Jerome Ranft *Greg Dykstra Additional Shading Art Direction *Bert Berry Art Coordinators Camera & Staging Layout Manager *Daniel Combs Layout Leads *Matthew Silas Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Sandra Karpman Layout Coodinator *Jon Bryant Animation Animation Managers *Claire Faggioli *Sara Maher Directing Animators *Michal Makarewicz *Robb Denovan Animation Fix Lead *Juan Carlos Navarro Carrion Character Development & Animation Animators Crowds & Additional Animation Fix Animation Animation Tools Lead *Bret Parker Animation Shot Support Additional Animation Management *Russell J. Stough Animation Coordinators *Andy Sakhrani *Samantha Jane Samuels Animation Technical Coordinator *Jeremy Slome Animation Fix Coordinator *Freddie Sulit Animation Production Assistant *Erin Kinda Characters Character Manager *Russell Jessup Stough Character Modeling & Articulation Lead *Mark Piretti Character Shading Leads *Masha Ellsworth *Christope Hery Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading Artists Character Cloth Artist *Emron Greer Additional Character Supervisor *Christian Hoffman Character Coordinators *Meredith Hom *Samantha Jane Samuel Sets Sets Manager *Michael Warch Sets Modeling Lead *Dale Ruffolo Sets Dressing Lead *Nathan Fariss Sets Shading Lead *Christopher M. Burrows Sets Technical Lead *Anthony Carysforth Sets Modeling Artists Sets Dressing Artists Sets Shading & Paint Artists Sets Technical Artists Sets Skies Lead *Matthew Webb Additional Sets Management *Stephern Krug *Krissy Cababa Sets Coordinators *Jacy Johnsdon *Emily Davis *Suz Loshin Global Technology & Simulation Global Technology & Simulation Managers *Courtney Casper Kent *Eoin Convery Bullock Global Technology Engineers Development & Simulation Artists Simulation Artists Simulation Coordinator *Katherine Gugger Sweatbox Sweatbox Manager *David Sokolosky Sweatbox Coordinators *Kirstein Peterson *Mimi Zora Crowds Crowds Manager *Stephen Krug Crowds Pipeline Lead *Stephen Gustafson Crowds Technical Artists Crowds Coordinator *Katherine Gugger Crowds Production Assistant *Sophia Borich Rendering Rendering Manager *Leslie Pao Rendering & Optimization Artists Rendering Coordinator *Kathryn Hendrickson Effects Effects Manager *Krissy Cababa Effects Technical Lead *Michael K. O'Brien Effects Leads *Keith Daniel Klohn *Stephen Marshall Development & Effects Artists *Tolga Goktekin *Michael Hall *Vincent Serritella Additional Effects Supervision *Ferdi Scheepers Additional Effects Management *Pamela Darrow Effects Artists Lighting Lighting Managers *Sarah Jo Helton *Jesus Martinez Lighting Supervisors *Tim Best *Jonathan Pytko Lighting Lead *Jordan Rempel Compositing Lead *Esdras Varagnolo Lightspeed Lead *Renee Tam Additional Lighting Supervision *Erik Smitt Additional Lightspeed Lead *Tim Babb Master Lighting Artists Shot Lighting Artists Lightspeed Technical Directors Production Assistant to the Producer *Mark Zuckerbrow *Liberty Kikerpill Senior Assistant to the Directors *Marguerite K. Enright Production Office Manager *Courtney Bergin Production Office Coordinators *Crosby Clyse *Susan Eggett Assistant Production Accountant *Emily Engie Feature Relations Manager *Margo Zimmerman Feature Relation Coordinator *Melissa Bernabei-Morrison Production Office Assistants *Nicholas Robert *Austin Goddard Pre-Production Manager *Kimberly Adams Additional Production Support Interns New Technology Integration New Technology Integration Manager *David Sokolosky New Technology Integration Leads Illumination Architects *Christopher Hery *Ryusuke Villemin Core Rendering Development Engineers *Florian Hecht *Jean-Daniel Nahmias New Technology Integration Engineers Additional New Technology Integration Management *Joshua Hollander New Technology Integration Coordinator *May Iosotaluno Production Dialogue Original Dialogue Mixers *Doc Kane *Vince Caro Dialogue Recordist *Jeannette Browning Hernandez Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic Supervisor *Bob Whitehill Stereo & International Tech Lead *Jay Carina Manager *Danielle Cambridge Rendering Production Assistant *Morgan Henshaw Director of Stereoscopic Production *Joshua Hollander International Production International Production Manager *Cynthia Lusk International Technical Team *Mark Adams *Patrick James International Editorial *Thomas Gonzales *Brian A. Perry International Production Coordinator *Emily Goldsborough Post Production Projectionist Titles & End Credits End Credit Sequence Concert *Max Brace Title Design *John Jensen Title Animation *Art Stevens Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastruction Core Engineering Presto Animation Systems Previz & Camera Capture *Michael B. Johnson *Jason Kim Production Software *Philip Floetotto *Peter Nye Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial RenderMan Development Render Pipeline Group Manager *Michael Kiernan Technical Lead *Josh Grant Team Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Re-Recorded Mixers *Michael Semanick *Nathan Nance Supervisor Sound Editors *Steve Slanec Sound Effects Editors *Jack Whittaker *Jon Borland *Ken Fischer Dialogue Editor *James Spencer Foley Editors *Christopher Flick *Jacob Riehie First Assistant Sound Editor *Coya Elliott Sound Design Assistant *Kimberly Patrick Foley Artists *John Roesch *Shelley Roden Foley Mixer *Scott Curtis Assistant Re-Recording Mixer *Tony Villaflor Post-Production Sound Accountant *Cathy Shirk General Manager *Josh Lowden Head of Production *Jon Null Head of Engineering *Steve Morris Additional Voices Music Songs Produced by *Howard Ashman *Alan Menken Songs Arranged by *Alan Menken *Danny Troob Music Recorded & Mixed By *Tommy Vicari Orchestra Recorded by *Armin Steiner Additional Recording by *Shinnosuke Miyazawa Orchestra by *Danny Troob *J.A.C. Redford Music Editor *Bill Bernstein Additional Music Editor *Michael Zainer Digial Audio *Larry Mah Music Contractor *Leslie Morris Music Preparation *Reprise Music Services Music Recoded at *Fox Scoring Stage & Sony Scoring Stage Music Mixed at *The Village Executive Director, Music Production *Andrew Page Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Instrumental Soloist Special thanks to the orchestra for bringing the music to life. Songs * “Present Of The America” ** Music by Alan Menken ** Lyrics by Howard Ashman ** Performed by: Chorus ** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * “The World It Is With Ours” ** Music by Alan Menken ** Lyrics by Howard Ashman ** Performed by: Chiwetel Ejiofor and Chorus ** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * “So Dear To Love of the Music” ** Music by Alan Menken ** Lyrics by Howard Ashman ** Performed by: Chorus ** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * “I Wish Today Is Something” ** Music by Alan Menken ** Lyrics by Howard Ashman ** Performed by: Frank Welker, Emilia Clarke and Dakota Fanning ** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * “Girls With An Ours” ** Music by Alan Menken ** Lyrics by Howard Ashman ** Performed by: Dakota Fanning ** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * “I’d Like To Be You For A Day” ** Music by Alan Menken ** Lyrics by Howard Ashman ** Performed by: Emilia Clarke and Dakota Fanning ** Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob Pixar Studio Team Administration |} Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Development Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Human Resources Marketing Pixar University & Archives Promotional Animation Publicity RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Systems Support Theme Parks Production Babies Special Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team From the Original Animated on "Freaky Friday (1983)" by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Sound Created in Dolby Atmos™ Cat Chinning on a Pole poster © Studio One Products, Inc. ©2016 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC., PIXAR, TROUBLEMAKER AND BLUE SKY All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar, Troublemaker and Blue Sky was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Emeryville, CALIFORNIA Closing Logos * Disney * Pixar * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios